


Behind, Behind

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Strong Implied Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Behind, Behind<br/>Rating: M<br/>Characters/Pairing: Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, First Aid (cameo only), ensemble; Sentinel Prime/Rodimus Prime, Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus, implied eventual Sentinel Prime/Optimus Prime/Rodimus Prime<br/>Prompt: (TFA) Sentinel Prime/Rodimus Prime - "behind the scenes"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: slash, strongly implied intimacy<br/>Notes: A small excerpt of a incoming chapter of the "Carrying On The Line" fic.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Behind, Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Behind, Behind  
> Rating: M  
> Characters/Pairing: Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, First Aid (cameo only), ensemble; Sentinel Prime/Rodimus Prime, Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus, implied eventual Sentinel Prime/Optimus Prime/Rodimus Prime  
> Prompt: (TFA) Sentinel Prime/Rodimus Prime - "behind the scenes"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: slash, strongly implied intimacy  
> Notes: A small excerpt of a incoming chapter of the "Carrying On The Line" fic.
> 
> 0000

It was right there that in the moment that he had decided that Optimus and Sentinel were both rather pleasing to his optic sensors.

He and Sentinel stood back by one of the walls watching and waiting quietly as Optimus was being fitted with the new armor pieces and cleaned up by the repair bots while First Aid watched, carefully supervising the working bots. 

The other mech was constantly looking over at them as though trying to see if they were going to leave him alone with repair bots and a medic that he didn't even know. They weren't going to leave him now, not when they had just gotten him no matter how Sentinel tried to playfully threaten that he would do just that.

For as exasperating as the mech was at certain times, he would admit that he really did love the other mech and hoped that the other mech felt the same way about him, despite how he expressed his feelings on the outside when they were around other Cybertronians. And he knew that other Cybertronians would see their relationship with the Magnus as strange and odd in the fact that the Magnus hadn't taken any of them to his side sooner.

His thoughts on anything else were completely broken when Sentinel suddenly shifted next to him and shoved him into the wall with a grin, engines revving as their paint scrapped together, putting one hand on his hip joint and braced himself on the wall with the other. Activity of the others in the room continued on as though nothing had happened though he knew that Optimus was trying to pretend that he wasn't watching them.

His spark jumped in its casing and he was reminded how he and Ultra first started out in their relationship, when they would end up interfacing each other into walls if they had somehow ended up on the floors.

"Sentinel -"

"You know, I haven't gotten you back yet for that tease you did before we met with Council and got Optimus from them. I think now is as good as any time.. give Optimus a show too.."

He whimpered slightly at the seductive tone that the mech's vocalizer had just taken and his engine revved loudly as they began heatedly kissing each other, before pulling apart and he glanced over Sentinel's shoulder's at Optimus who was trying to look as though he wasn't watching them and failing. 

He looked straight at Sentinel and smirked at the heated look that the mech was leveling at him.

"What would you say to adding Optimus to our little game?"

The crimson mech watched amused as a considering look that took shape on Sentinel's face as he thought about the question, before looking over his own shoulder at the other mech who meeped as Sentinel let go of Rodimus and then pounced on him.


End file.
